Eternal Green
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: One-shot.Una tarde de inverno Severus Snape recuerda unos hermosos ojos color verde.Una promesa que hizo hace mucho tiempo y que va a cumplir cueste lo que cueste. R


Bueno, este one-shot lo hice para una gran amiga como regalo de Navidad atrasado. Espero que lo disfruten, es un SnapexLily. Mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero no me haya salido mal.

Bueno ,Felices fiestas a todos

Ya Saben, lean y dejen review. Jaja

Esto es por ti SIS.

ETERNAL GREEN

Había cosas que no podía olvidar, cosas tan pequeñas que a la vez significaban tanto para mí. Deseaba con toda mi alma volver a aquellos momentos y que con cualquier destello de tu mirada o susurro de tu bella voz pudieras detener el tiempo.

Se podría decir que me dedique enteramente a entenderte, a comprenderte y a enamorarme de ti, no supe cuando sucedió, supongo que paso con el tiempo, ¿Pero cómo?, si cada vez que estábamos juntos podría jurar que no transcurrían las horas, podría jura que el segundero del reloj dejaba de funcionar.

Me enamore y con mucho orgullo lo digo, tal vez no en voz alta, ya que jamás pude decírtelo a ti, nadie más que tu tenia le derecho de oírme decir esas dos palabras que tanto me alentaban y que ahora me pesan en mi cansada espalda.

El tiempo ahora ya no es detenido por ti y lo siento en mi cuerpo, en mi alma y en mi corazón. Tal vez el reloj comenzó a funcionar como se debe cuando partiste, o simplemente dejo de importarme.

Mire una vez más por la ventana, el invierno acaba de regresar, imponiéndose sobre todas las cosas, justo como tú lo hacías en mi mundo, suspire cansadamente apreciando mi cálido aliento. Por la ventana podía apreciar a un gran número de alumnos, bromeando entre ellos y jugando a guerras de nieve o simplemente retándose entre ellos.

Me fue imposible no reconocerlo, entre el pelirrojo y la castaña, sonriéndoles, entre despreocupado y cansado, seguramente ese par seguiría discutiendo, intentando fallidamente ocultar ese amor que se profesan.

Sus ojos, _tus ojos_, preciosos y brillantes como siempre, como solía recordarlos. Su sonrisa ahora lucia más dulce que nunca por la tonalidad de sus labios, seguramente por el frio, se perece tanto a ti y a la vez es tan parecido a él.

James Potter, mi compañero de escuela y la persona que más he detestado, no comprendí jamás cómo pudiste estar con él pero por otro lado acepte tu decisión y decidí apoyarte lo mas que pude, protegiéndote sin que tú o tu obtuso esposo se percataran de mi presencia.

Harry se parece demasiado a tu esposo, pero a la vez me encanta que tenga esos matices que te pertenecen solo a ti, su gentileza, su noble corazón e incluso su forma de ponerse frente al peligro por los demás, esos eran algunos de tus rasgos. Al verlos en tu hijo me recuerdan el por qué estoy aquí, se que debo seguir hasta que todo se arregle.

No te preocupes, si temes por lo que le pueda suceder a tu hijo, estoy seguro que nada malo puede sucederle, todos estamos aquí, velando por su seguridad. _Lily_, cuanto quisiera poder volver a verte entre nosotros siempre con esa bella sonrisa y amable mirada.

-Lily-susurre mientras cerraba mis puños con algo de rabia – Lamento que no estés aquí para ver a tu hijo, a pesar de que es hijo de Potter, es un buen chico. Arrogante…pero bueno al fin y al cabo, digo, tenía que heredar algo de ti- dije, parecía un loco, hablando conmigo mismo.

Suspire dejando que mi aliento empañara el vidrio, recargue mi frente intentando que el frio cristal aclarara mi mente, cerré mis ojos concentrado, quería olvidarme de todo lo que debía hacer, volver a ser el mejor espía, engañando a ambos lados de la moneda.

-Pero jamás te engañare a ti, ¿verdad Lily?- susurre, solo ella conocía como era, a pesar de todo ella sabia quien era yo, lo que la bella Lily Evans no sabía era que yo, Severus Snape quede cautivado con su bella presencia. Ella jamás sabría que quede enamorado como nunca lo había estado y seguramente como nunca lo volveré a estar.

Ya era hora, me debía dirigir a hablar con ese anciano, tenía que recibir nuevas órdenes, este año no era sencillo, el regreso del señor tenebroso ya estaba anunciado y seguramente no tardaría en hacer su primer ataque.

Salí, con mi cabeza en alto y mi típico paso, debía de nuevo ponerme a la orden del gran director de Howarts, debí volver a ser el espía, debí dejar atrás todo aquello que para mi tenía sentido. Lily, espero que desde donde estés puedas observarnos, cumpliré mi promesa, cuidare de ti y de todo lo que amas. Harry estará bien, yo me asegurare de eso.

Deje atrás mi despacho y con lentitud me dirigí al del directo – Vigílanos a todos Lily- dije con una media sonrisa. – Siempre lo hago Severus- me detuve por unos segundos, no podía ser cierto, temí mirar detrás de mí.

Me pareció estar soñando, temí que si volteaba me encontraría solo, como siempre. – Siempre estoy viéndolos, a Harry y a Ti, Severus- no podía estar soñando, sería demasiado cruel, demasiado doloroso - ¿Lily?- dije intentando voltear pero algo en mi hombro, un roce, me detuvo. – No lo hagas- me dijo.

Trague saliva con dificultad, sentía un escalofrió recórreme – Si me...Volteo...no podre verte... ¿Cierto?- pregunte con temor – Así es, pero no quiero que olvides que estoy aquí, contigo Severus- sin lugar a dudas, era su voz.

Sonreí, y cerrando mis ojos seguí caminando, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi despacho, suspire – Nos veremos Lily- dije, temiendo escuchar respuesta y a la vez no escuchar ninguna – Feliz Navidad Severus- tuve que respirar profundamente para comenzar a llorar, dejando resbalar mis sentimientos por mis mejillas- Feliz Navidad Lily-

Espero les haya gustado R&R.


End file.
